1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to compact disc players and, more specifically, to a method of enhanced compression rate for a multi-disc compact disc player.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recorded media is now generally available in a newer format of a digitally encoded optical disc. An audio disc is commonly referred to as a compact disc (CD). Similarly, a player of a compact disc is referred to as a CD player. The CD player reproduces an audio signal from the digital data stored on the CD, as is well understood in the art. The increasing popularity of CD players in recent years has expanded their use as an audio component on a vehicle, and in particular, a motor vehicle.
Multi-disc CD players are capable of storing a plurality of CDs for selection and playback. A disadvantage of a multi-disc CD player is an extended period of no audio play that occurs when the CD player is changing discs, which could be as great as twelve (12) seconds. Human factor studies indicate that listeners are dissatisfied with extended periods of no audio play by the CD player and would prefer that periods of no audio play be minimized. Thus, there is a need in the art for a method of enhanced compression rate for a multi-disc CD player to reduce periods of no audio play during disc changes.